


you make me feel so

by FunAndWhimsy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bisexual Disasters, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunAndWhimsy/pseuds/FunAndWhimsy
Summary: It's cool that Lance's nerdy roommate has a secret glam rock side and drums for the hottest - in so many ways - band in town.  It's especially cool that band includes Shiro and Allura, the most beautiful creatures Lance has ever seen, and their whole aesthetic involves a lot of glitter and skin showing and sexy guitar fellatio. It's less cool when all of a sudden Lance feels like he can't take two steps without running into one of his statuesque crush objects, and he's got that butterfly-stomach clammy-hands thing as just a permanent state of being now, and they keeplookingat him.





	you make me feel so

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theadamantdaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadamantdaughter/gifts).



> Happy Voltron Valentine's, theadamantdaughter!
> 
> I've been poking around in this au setting for a while and as soon as I saw your requests I was like "oh, that's why it's not clicking, it was meant for THIS," so I hope you like it!

Sometimes Lance wants to ask Pidge how the fuck they managed to end up in a band with so many ethereally beautiful beings - it doesn't feel right to think of them as mere _people_ \- but he never does, because they'd take it to mean he doesn't think they're on that level, and, like, he's seen Pidge smeared in glittery makeup with lipstick marks on their cheeks, all glowy from beating up a drum kit all night and he's not gonna deny they fully belong in that...pantheon, or whatever. It's just he knows Pidge is human because he's their roommate and he knows way too well what their farts smell like.

Shiro and Allura _might_ be just regular people who fart, but Lance doesn't have any proof of that, just that when Shiro goes to his knees for her guitar on stage and they glitter together, move together, they kind of look like what he'd hope to get if he performed some kind of ritual to summon fertility gods. Keith tried, once, to explain all the makeup tricks he uses for them to make them look like angels, or aliens, or alien angels, but Lance jammed his fingers in his ears and started shouting nonsense until Keith gave up, which works every time because he hasn't built up a tolerance like Hunk and Pidge. He's still fun.

But Lance might, maybe, a little bit, be willing to admit there's a downside to his commitment to the myth of two ancient creatures stepping out of a misty swamp somewhere and cleaning up real nice to bring their light to a desperate world (or whatever), and that downside is when he's getting a drink waiting for Pidge to clean up and change and be ready to go Allura might walk up next to him and he might have a heart attack and die. Or might freeze up so hard he kind of stumbles a little and backs into a bar stool and sends it flying across the floor and barely catches himself before he ends up in the same state. And she might giggle a little, looking at him, and it might be the prettiest thing he's ever heard and he might definitely blush.

"Careful," she says, soft and musical. "If you break your leg Pidge might beg a ride with me instead of getting you medical attention."

Whoa. Allura _knows_ who he _is_? He's never been so proud to carry the esteemed title of "PIdge's Ride Home".

"Nah," he says, hopes it sounds as loose and casual as he wants and not like he's going through second puberty while his voice cracks like a dropped vase. "They'd call me an ambulance, it'd get them home even quicker."

"And once they'd convinced the EMTs getting Pidge home to study during finals is the bigger emergency, they might even let them continue on to the hospital after."

"They're really thoughtful like that," Lance says, and Allura laughs. Lance's brain can't decide whether that means he should loosen up more, relax a little into how obviously she's enjoying talking to him , or start panicking because he could say something stupid any second and ruin it. The bartender brings over their drinks, something pink for Allura, something a little bit (but only a little) less pink for Lance, and he distracts himself from the weird debate going on in the back of his head watching Allura wrap her lips around the straw. Her lipstick tonight is black, or maybe a really, really dark blue, and glitters like the night sky, and it stayed on for a full show but leaves a little smear behind on the straw.

"Don't let Matt catch you drinking," she says, low and conspiratorial, like she's joining him in a fun secret more than implying he's gonna drive Pidge anywhere drunk. He's gotta defend his honor, obviously, but fuck is he into the idea of sharing something with Allura that no one else does, even something silly like a watered-down drink at the end of the night.

"It's a Shirley Temple," he says, and she laughs like it's a joke, and he grins at her because he really, really likes the way she laughs, really likes _making_ her laugh. Her hair catches the club lights, reflects them back in a pretty silvery purple that looks so soft Lance can't stop thinking about running his fingers through it. He is _so fucked_ and the best he can do is hope he isn't staring like a weirdo or something.

Lance can hear Pidge coming long before he sees them; they're rambling ten-miles-a-minute like they do at top volume because they're absolutely going to be deaf within three years if they keep not wearing earplugs when they drum. They appear from behind the curtains, Shiro right behind, and Lance's heart does its usual _he's so beautiful_ acrobatics but a little more restrained because he's changed into his street clothes and washed his makeup off. Nodding at Pidge like he's actually keeping up, he kind of just looks like a regular dude. An astonishingly gorgeous one, but not like the embodiment of Fuck sent from Planet Dionysus or something to teach everyone how to have a good time. Allura's eyes snap right to him, the way Lance's do, the way an entire audience's will when the light hits him just right or he hits one of those notes that unzips every fly in the room.

" - compensate right for drag."

"You could design a spaceship in your sleep," Shiro says. "You'll be fine."  
Pidge frowns at him the way she does anytime anyone reassures them about anything. "From the ground up, yeah, but improving on someone's impossibly shitty design is a whole other thing."

"Be grateful," Shiro says, and Lance is surprised Pidge doesn't haul off and punch him in his perfect jaw. "I had to improve one of your dad's designs, it took me two weeks to find anything that _could_ be improved before I could actually start working."

"I find mistakes in my dad's work all the time," Pidge says.

"I'll tell you what I told Matt when he said the same thing," Shiro says, and sticks his tongue out at them. Pidge laughs, and shoves him a little, and he slips past them to step up behind Allura and kiss her on the cheek. Lance's traitor brain suddenly can't think about anything but whether Allura's going to take her own makeup off, or if she keeps it on to smear all over his skin when they go home together, streaks of pigment and glitter to highlight her way down his sculpted chest. 

"Faster," Pidge says, and Lance chokes a little on his drink when they poke him in the side. It works to bring him back to reality, at least, and Allura giggles softly at his distress so it's fine. He'll have to get them back, of course, but only a little bit.

"Yeah, yeah," Lance says, rolls his eyes, but he does actually push the straw aside and drink the rest in a few big, ill-advised gulps because he knows how stressed Pidge gets with band stuff and school stuff and likes to help them manage it a little so they don't have to give up the cool, fun part of their busy gremlin life. Plus, Shiro is nuzzling at Allura's neck a little, and she's tilting her head to give him better access, and smirking around her straw, and there's only so much the human body can take.

"It was nice talking to you, Lance," Allura says - _Lance_? She knows his _name_? Whoa. Lance just nods, doesn't trust himself to squeak out even a simple _you, too_ , and when Pidge drags him away the last thing he sees is Allura leaning up a little to whisper in Shiro's ear, both of their eyes fixed on him.

*

Lance is pretty much always the first one up in this apartment of insomniacs (well, Pidge is an insomniac, Hunk just really, really likes to sleep in), and he makes fun of the other two sometimes but he's mostly grateful for a little quiet time, and the freedom to use the bathroom for an hour if he wants. Which he always does. But it's so unusual for someone else to be awake this early when Lance hears a noise in the kitchen he maybe goes a little bit into fight-or-flight mood, and if it were actually an intruder he'd be proud of himself for thinking to grab one of Pidge's big, rigid yardsticks on his way to the kitchen but since it's just Shiro ( _just_ ) he feels a little bit like an idiot, even in his nicest slippers and robe and his tri-weekly clay mask (the morning one, with a little glitter to pep him up and a nice, energizing lemongrass fragrance).

"Good morning," Shiro says, like there's nothing out of the ordinary happening, like Lance's battle-readiness and the mere fact of Shiro existing in the apartment are just regular things. He's staring blearily at the coffee maker, though, so maybe he's one of those people who doesn't know where they are or what's going on until they're caffeinated. "What...how?"

"Pidge didn't show you?" Lance asks, setting the yardstick aside. The damned thing makes the best coffee Lance has ever had in his life but it's also the reason they and Hunk are banned from 'improving' any kitchen appliances that normal humans who don't think a little tonal puzzle is a fun way to wake up their brains in the morning might want to use. 

"They did," Shiro says, "once, but it's Pidge so they were talking so fast I couldn't keep up and also they just did it for me."

"That's our Pidge," Lance says. "Want me to just do it for you?"

" _Please_ ," Shiro says, and wow, okay, Lance is going to remember exactly how he said _that_ for all the rest of his long, horny life. The puzzle resets every week, so it's new for him today and he actually has to listen and work to get it right instead of impressing Shiro with his mad skills, but at least he gets it right the first time and before long there's coffee going and Shiro looks a little pathetically grateful. He's so _cute_ and he's wearing _sweatpants_ and he's _in Lance's kitchen_ and Lance is still somehow moderately functional. A miracle.

"Thanks," Shiro says, when the room starts to fill with the smell of brewing coffee. "Pidge made me crash here last night and I forgot that meant dealing with Pidge-enhanced appliances."

"I banned the engineers from the kitchen," Lance says, "but it was too late for our little friend here."

"May its sacrifice never be forgotten," Shiro says, solemnly, and then winks. _Winks_ , when Lance is just trying to live his life and not have a heart attack and die. He's gonna have to lay down some ground rules about crushes and/or ethereal alien sex gods and where they are and aren't allowed to crash, except he knows Pidge and if they insisted someone actually enter their bedroom and encroach on their space there was probably a good reason. Usually they throw things to protect that precious bubble.

With Shiro looking all hot and rumpled and touchable, it takes Lance a second to realize his face doesn't feel tight because he's blushing so hard, it's that he forgot he had his stupid - precious - mask on and it's about to start cracking and flaking off and also drying out his beautiful face. Talking to Shiro more might be worth it, but also maybe Shiro isn't _into_ dried clay sloughing off a dude's face. Not that it matters if Shiro's into him or not, he's taken, and also perfect and unattainable, but still. Lance likes to look his best.

"I gotta," he says, gestures at his face because morning person or not it's early and the hottest man alive is in his kitchen and for once he's run out of words. Lance leaves Shiro opening up all their cupboards looking for a mug, and makes a mental note to have a long talk with Pidge about sexy surprises in the future.

*

"You're kidding me," Lance says, after a quick glance in the diner window. Shiro and Allura feel like they've been _everywhere_ lately, always helping Pidge study or trying to get them to chill out with a movies-and-face-masks-and-pedicures slumber party or giving them rides and then coming up for dinner or running into him on campus even though Shiro isn't even in school anymore, and you'd think he might be building up a tolerance, getting used to them being normal people, but mostly he's just exhausted. It's thirsty work, being in full-on crush mode 24/7, and now they're in line at the diner.

"Don't be so weird," Pidge says, which means _nothing_ coming from them. Pidge thinks he's being weird when he wakes up early enough he doesn't have to sprint to his morning classes, or when he remembers to eat lunch, or when he gets a B and decides to just study harder and not get all upset. They're not wrong in this case, he _is_ being extremely weird, but still. Pidge opens the door and Hunk ushers him inside and of course Pidge pushes in in front of Shiro because he's immune to being annoyed by them and will totally just buy their coffee. Allura glances over her shoulder and smiles big and bright and devastating at Lance, and his heart does somersaults, and of course he flashes her his cheesiest smile back. 

"I'm starting to think you're following me," he says, with an outrageous wink.

"I believe you'll find we were here first," Allura says, through a laugh, the prettiest her voice ever sounds. 

"I don't know," he says, "Pidge is in front of you in line, your case isn't looking good."

"Touche," she says. "Since Pidge is the one who told us about this place, I assume you can tell me what's best?"

"Goddammit, they're always giving away our secret places."

"Are you keeping this place a secret?" Hunk asks. "That's how all the best ones close after a year and only mediocrity remains. I tell everyone how good Sal's pies are literally all the time."

"Oh," Allura says, tilts to look over Lance's shoulder. "Then I should be asking you."

"Tell him to surprise you, then you get whichever one he's excited about today."

"You never told me that," Lance says, and Hunk shrugs.

"You never asked."

Bickering with Hunk is a pretty good distraction from how good Allura's hair smells when she flips it over her shoulder and turns back to Shiro, and from how big Shiro looks standing next to Pidge (there has to be some kind of _law_ against that kind of size difference, it's not _safe_ for Shiro to look that big and impressive) and from how he somehow manages to end up in the booth between Allura and Shiro with Pidge and Hunk on the other side.

Shiro's thigh is hot against Lance's, solid because of course he's all muscle, and Lance is trying not to be a creep about it but every time he makes a little extra room for himself Allura pushes back with her _own_ very warm very muscular thigh, and Lance isn't gonna be the jerk who keeps taking up her space, so he just eats his pie and drinks his coffee and tries, really, really tries, to think about anything other than either - both - of those thighs spread for him. If he could just be a little less creepy about it, God.

" - nce?"

Lance blinks, and everyone at the table's staring at him, whoops. One of the many downsides of having no chill is how often he gets caught.

"Uh," he says, "yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Hunk asks, frowning that way he does that means no matter what Lance says he's definitely getting his favorite soup for dinner and Hunk checking his forehead the rest of the day. 

"Fine?"

"Is that a question?" Pidge asks.

"No? Uh. No."

"You look awfully flushed," Allura says, turns towards him a little and rests the back of her hand against his cheek. Her hand is cool and soft, and he has to fight not to lean into it like he wants to. "Perhaps you should get some air."

"I'm fine," he says.

"No," Shiro says, "I think she's right."

He nudges Lance a little, all that solid muscle put to use because he's worried about Lance, which is...something, is what it is, and Allura slides out of the booth and offers him a hand up. It's a way better out than just insisting he's fine until everyone drops it and then dealing with Hunk's concern and Pidge's knowing smirks all day, so he takes her hand and lets her lead him out of the diner and down the block.

"Shiro thinks we've been too forward," she says, glancing over her shoulder at him, "and Pidge thinks we're not being forward enough. I don't really see the point in continuing to wait for them to hash it out when we're all adults who are perfectly capable of using our words, though."

"Sure," Lance says, and she laughs, she's always laughing at his - intentional or not - jokes and he loves to make her laugh so much. 

Allura stops and turns to face him without letting go of his hand, and she smells really good, and she's standing really close, and, uh.

"Would you allow the two of us - Shiro and I - to take you to dinner sometime?"

"Like a - like a date?"

"Exactly like one," she says, grinning at him, cheeks just a little bit pink. She's so _pretty_ and he likes her so _much_ , wow. 

"Both of you?"

"Of course," she says. "Unless you'd feel more comfortable with one of us at a time, at first."

"No!" he says, a little too hasty. "I mean - no, both is - that's fine, both is good."

"Has anyone ever told you it's unfair how charming you are?" Allura asks, squeezes his hand a little. "It puts the rest of us at quite a disadvantage."

Lance has literally no idea how to respond to that, because it's _ridiculous_ , so he just laughs, because he's kind of giddy right now and he wants to, and Allura laughs with him, and maybe a few people who pass by give them funny looks but Lance couldn't possibly care less. Allura kisses him on the cheek, and tugs him back to the diner, and he floats the whole way there, only comes back down to Earth when he's pressed against Shiro's side again, pinned between the two of them.


End file.
